Rescue besieged installation
Rescue besieged installation is the first mission of Act 3A, The Price of Discovery. If this mission is completed successfully, Disrupt League supply network will be the next mission; if this mission ends in failure, Mine sweeping will be the next mission. Briefing League fleets are already attempting to prevent us progressing further - acts of sabotage have been reported by several units. A Navy installation has been targeted by League craft who have surrounded it with unstable reactors leaking dangerous levels of radiation. The installation cannot be used until this threat is removed. A jumpgate will be opened in the installation's vicinity - you are required to grapple the reactors and throw them through the jumpgate before radiation levels reach critical. The installation's survival is at stake, though you must also be aware of your own safety as this jumpgate is extremely powerful - if you approach too close, you will be pulled in. OBJECTIVES - Move reactors into jumpgate - Beware of jumpgate pull effects - Safeguard Navy Installation Navy Forces *1x Fighter Craft (Mertens) *1x Hex (Klein *1x Starport League Forces *8x Sword (One pair of Swords jump in every time a reactor enters the jumpgate) Neutral *5x Reactor Dialogue Start Of Mission *Flight Computer: Mission Objectives - remove all reactors from the vicinity of Gallonigher Installation and jettison through the jumpgate, ensure safety of Arms Depot. *Klein: Klein to Mertens. Hey old friend, glad you're here to help me out on this one. 25 Seconds Pass *Klein: Use your targeting radar to track 'em down. 40 Seconds Pass *Klein: Watch your lasers don't overheat! 60 Seconds Pass *Starport: Gallonigher Installation to friendly fighters. Move those reactors away from the platform - if they go, they'll take us with them. 100 Seconds Pass *Klein: We have to tractor these babies away from the platform. First Reactor Enters Jumpgate *Klein: Your doing good friend. Just go back and get the second one. Second Reactor Enters Jumpgate *Klein: This is Gallonigher Installation. That reactor should be out of harms way now. All Reactors Enter Jumpgate *Klein: Hey Mertens. We make a great team! Well done. *Ops: Mission Complete - Return to base Starport Destroyed *Ops: This is Ops. We have lost the Gallonigher Installation - you have failed your mission. *Ops: Mission failure - escape via jumpgate Radiation Levels Critical *Ops: Mission failure - escape via jumpgate Unused Dialogue *Navy Transporter?: Navy Transporter to Mertens. Keep an eye out whilst we get to the warphole. *Navy Transporter?: League fighters closing in, hold them back for us. *Navy Transporter?: Thanks Mertens. Will rendezvous at Gallonigher Installation. *Klein?: Lets take these fighters out before they get close to the transporters. *Klein?: Good shooting old friend - lets follow those transporters *Klein?: Lets keep these fighters away from the reactors *Starport?: This is Gall Installation. We've been ambushed. League fighters took out the transporters. *Starport?: This is Gall Installation - were gonna blo..... *Ops?: This is Ops. Mission failed. Stockpiles were not delivered to Gallonigher Installation. *Ops?: This is Ops. Well done pilots. *Starport?: This is Gallonigher Installation. Scans show league fighters incoming. Debriefing Success The successful protection of the installation allows us to continue building the required forces within this system. Commander Kron is anxious for us to proceed as rapidly as possible - it is important that the League do not have sufficient time to mobilize all their defenses. Failure Our forces are already facing formidable opposition from League units - the loss of the installation will add to the pressure on our already limited resources. However, Commander Kron is in no mood for compromise at this time - our attacks on the League will continue. The erosion of Navy resources within Gallonigher has left us unable to defend ourselves against the League. Our remaining intelligence units have been captured and scan data shows that enemy prison bays are currently arriving in the vicinity. Rewards *1 Tech Token (Complete Mission) Category:Colony Wars: Vengeance Missions Category:Missions